


猫

by Occupation Family Disappointment (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Neko, Child Abandonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Occupation%20Family%20Disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a fifteen year old neko, thrown out by his family.</p><p>Michael is a world-famous movie star, recently moved to town.</p><p>What will happen when two completely different worlds collide?</p><p>(Rated for future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James' ears twitched lightly as he listened to his parents fighting downstairs. He could hear every word they were saying. He winced everytime he heard the word faggot come up. Why could his Father not accept him for what he was? He'd accepted his son being born a neko, his son preferring the company of other nekos, not an easy feat in the town they lived in, he accepted that the son he wanted to teach football and baseball to was more feminine, preferring to read a book or draw. Yet the moment he mentioned that he preferred men over women, his Father had lost his mind. Hot tears were still streaming down James' face as he pulled his sleeves over his hands, covering his mouth as he sobbed softly. His Mother wasn't saying anything, letting his Father rant. His ears pricked up as he heard a single phrase.

"I want that faggot out of my house."

The tears came thicker then ever as he shot upright, listening to his Mother finally protesting. Yet his Father was taking none of it. 

"I WANT HIM OUT BY THE TIME I GET BACK!"

Sobbing, James got up, grabbing his backpack. Within minutes, he had packed clothes, enough for a few weeks and chucked a few of his books and his art supplies. He zipped his bag up and emptied his savings into his purse, shoved his phone, wallet and purse into his pocket before heading to the window and making the short jump down, running through the garden and scaling the back fence. Where was he going to go?


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's alarm glared through his head and he groaned, hand reaching out to turn it off. His eyes eventually flickered open and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He had a cast meeting in an hour and Michael really didn't want to go. Eventually, he rose from his bed, shivering in the morning air. He padded off to the shower, slipping under the warm stream of water with a soft groan. It relaxed his stiff muscles as he stretched out before he reached for his shampoo.

..

Standing in front of his closet, Michael went through the different suits he had before pulling a face. Cherry Hinton wasn't a big town. It was more of a village. He could get away with not looking too sharp for a while until the paparazzi tracked him down. He grabbed a black v-neck, tugging it on before grabbing some jeans. He pulled some socks on and tugged some relatively smart looking shoes on before grabbing a black blazer from his closet for added effect. It was starting to get warm in the house and Michael moved to open his bedroom window before leaving the house. Hopefully, the house would be cool when he got back.


	3. Chapter 3

James had managed to make his way to the village on the outskirts of the town, heading straight to his best friend's house. Gavin's Mother, Diane, opened the door and looked down at James with what seemed to be disgust on her face.

"What do you want?"

"I-Is Gavin in?"

"No. He's at the hospital."

James blinked up at her, tail flicking softly in the breeze.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Just having rid of those dreadful things you call body parts."

Gavin was having his ears and tail removed..? James swallowed and looked down at the ground, nodding.

"Sorry to have bothered you Ma'am."

She closed the door and James backed away, eyes darting around. He couldn't see anyone nearby. Most of his friends were in school; James had never been able to go. His family were much too poor to afford to send him and his older sister. So Samantha had gone whilst James had struggled to teach himself from text books. He shook his head and racked his brain. Phoebe didn't go to school, she was home taught. He ran down the street and skidded around the corner, suddenly yelping in pain that caused him to fall to his knees. His tail curled around his waist and he looked down at the large gash across the side of it. He looked back at the rose bush, trying to force his tears back as he breathed hard. Slowly, he got up, making sure his tail wrapped tightly around his wrist as he walked the short minute walk down the street to Phoebe's house. He knocked gently, tail still pulsing in pain. The door opened and James looked up to smile at his friend.

"Hey Phoebs-"

"Now really isn't a good time."

James noticed how she was holding her stomach, how her tail was twitching badly in the breeze.

"Phoebe are you pregnant..?"

"Yea I am. See you whenever dude. I have an appointment with my midwife."

The door got shut in his face and James stepped back from the door, turning around to walk down the street again. He was exhausted and his tail was bleeding more and more with each passing minute. He'd run from home here, a long hour run, hour and a half maybe? He couldn't remember. His eyes spotted an open window and he stopped to look up at the house that had been recently bought. There didn't seem to be anyone in but to be sure, he nervously knocked on the door, trying to come up with a reason as to why he was randomly knocking. When there was no reply after five minutes, James moved around to the plant climber, looking around before quickly scaling the apparatus, squeezing himself through the open window.

..

James rushed through the house, looking for the bathroom, hoping he wasn't leaving a trail of blood behind him. Eventually, he found it and he slipped inside, grabbing a wad of toilet paper to gently clean the blood off his tail. He ran the tap and flinched as he held his delicate extremity under the stream of water. Tears welled up as he eventually cleared off the dried blood before drying his tail off gently, wrapping tissue around it in a makeshift bandage. He walked through to what James guessed as the living room and slowly sat on the couch. He didn't like being here. It didn't seem right. However, he was tired.

"A nap might help..."

He lay down and quickly passed out against the soft fabric, tail hanging on the floor, ears twitching at the unusual noises of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael had fallen asleep during his cast meeting, not that anyone had noticed. Patrick had woken him at the end and Michael had left quick enough. Driving seemed to be a bad idea, as he kept swerving as he yawned. Not that there were any cars on the road for him to swerve into. Maybe moving to a village was a bad idea. There didn't seem to be very many people there, it was rather secluded. Maybe that was due to a lot of the children in the area being nekos. Michael didn't mind the neko race, in fact, he enjoyed their company, more so than the highly religious village they were being raised in. He didn't seem it fair that they were hated by their own families for something that they couldn't help. A prime example of that was the young boy that lived on the street opposite. Michael's eyes spotted the neko who was now earless and tailless, being pushed into his house by his Father. Bile rose in Michael's throat as he saw the mistreatment whilst he parked on the drive. Getting out, he avoided the family's stares, giving their son a soft smile before the door was slammed. Rolling his eyes, Michael unlocked his door and slammed it shut behind him, leaning down to get his mail. He distinctly heard a door shut and he immediately stood upright.

"Is someone there..?"

Michael started walking through the house, hand reaching for one of his golf clubs. He held it out in front of him as he headed through into the living room, eyes fixing on a bag that was definitely not his. He looked around the room, eyes falling on the door to the kitchen, where a tail could clearly be seen before it disappeared. Silently, Michael stepped towards it before slamming through, going to swing his club at the intruder before... Stopping. The neko curled up in the foetal position to protect himself from the incoming blow could only have been 15, 17 at the oldest. Michael knelt down with a tilted head. The tail he had seen had a bloodied tissue at the tip and the poor creature was shaking rather violently. The human's hand gently reached out to smooth the boy's hair gently, thumb rubbing the back of one of his ears softly. Soft blue eyes peered up at him, fright evident in them. Michael set the golf club down and pushed it away before getting up to find his first aid kit, coming back to hold a hand out.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You just startled me."

Hesitantly, the small boy took Michael's hand to help pull himself up.

"Let me look at your tail..."

The neko was staring at his hands before the soft tail draped itself across Michael's hand. Ever so carefully, he pulled the tissue off, having a look at the rather violent gash. He frowned before getting an antisceptic wipe.

"This is really going to hurt and I can't do anything about that... I'm sorry."

The blue eyes closed tight as he carefully wiped it down. A small whine of pain escaped the boy's lips.

"What's your name, hmm?"

Michael was trying to keep the boy distracted.

"J-James..."

"Well hi, James, I'm Michael. You want to tell me what you're doing in my house?"

"I.. My D-Dad threw me out. I came here to s-stay with my friends but they're all busy. And I cut my tail on the r-rose bushes. I n-needed a rest a-and I saw your window open a-and I just..."

Tears were spilling down James' face and Michael immediately felt sorry for the quivering child.

"How old are you James?"

Michael's hands expertely tied the bandage around his tail, making sure that it was secure before smoothing the soft fur down. He could have sworn he saw a delicate shiver run through the boy that wasn't from fright or pain.

"15..."

"Alright, you look shattered James so I'm gonna carry you upstairs to the guest room and you can rest. I'll bring your bag up as well and then when you wake up we can try and figure something out for you, ok?"

James nodded and let himself be picked up by the human; the human who seemed to genuinely care about his kind instead of treating him with disgust. As his head hit the pillow; before Michael had even tucked him in, he was asleep, a soft smile picking at his features.


	5. Chapter 5

James had been woken from his nap by the sound of the front door opening and shutting. He had shot upright to panic and run across the room into the kitchen, wincing as the door hit the frame before it opened again. He curled up tightly, cursing when he realised he had forgotten his bag. He peered around the door, trying to figure out if he could get it but when he saw a shadow, he hid himself again, eyes shut as he tried to control his breathing. He was terrified. What would they do if they found him? More than likely beat him up until he was barely alive and leave him on the street. A small scream escaped him as the door slammed open. He registered a weapon in the air and immediately curled up tightly so that any damage wouldn't be sufficient. But the blow never came. Instead, there was a hand on his head, smoothing his hair down, a finger brushing at his ear. He resisted the urge to purr, glancing up at the person there. His hair was a soft brown, his eyes a bright blue; not as bright as his own but still a beautiful colour. He stared at the hand for a moment before taking it with his own, letting the human pull him up. He was promising that he wouldn't hurt him and for some reason, James trusted him. He watched him take a look at his tail before swallowing when he said it would hurt. He braced himself but couldn't stop the whimper of pain escaping his lips when the wipe brushed over the wound.

"What's your name?"

"J-James."

"Well hi, James, I'm Michael. You want to tell me what you're doing in my house?"

"I.. My D-Dad threw me out. I came here to s-stay with my friends but they're all busy. And I cut my tail on the r-rose bushes. I n-needed a rest a-and I saw your window open a-and I just..."

Suddenly it was over and he watched Michael's hand smooth his ruffled fur down. It felt good, for some reason, and James couldn't help but shiver softly.

"How old are you James?"

He watched the large hands tie a bandage around his tail before slowly look up to meet his eyes.

"15..."

"Alright, you look shattered James so I'm gonna carry you upstairs to the guest room and you can rest. I'll bring your bag up as well and then when you wake up we can try and figure something out for you, ok?"

James felt his arms wrap around his body and linked his arms gently around the man's neck. He shouldn't let him look after him like this but James couldn't help but relax against him. He fell asleep within seconds of being placed on the bed, curling up tightly under the duvet.

..

James woke up about an hour later, bleary eyed and confused. He could hear arguing downstairs, he supposed that was what had woken him. Carefully, he got up, sneaking down to the stairs, stopping when he saw a beautiful blonde woman, yelling at Michael. His eyes stared at her as his ears twitched.

"You can't just take a kid in Michael!"

"I'm not taking him in! He needs somewhere to stay and I'm going to help him, that's all, Jennifer."

"And a neko? in this neighbourhood? Are you suicidal or something?"

"So I'm meant to leave a 15 year old boy without somewhere to stay? His parents threw him out, Jen."

"For a reason. He's a fucking neko. They're disgusting."

That's when Jennifer's eyes met James'. She fell silent, glaring. Michael turned his head to look up at James on the stairs, swallowing. Jennifer shoved by him, leaving as Michael sighed heavily, amking his way up the stairs.

"Hey, James..."


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer had come round to see Michael once she had finished with the casting director. He'd answered the door, half expecting some police officer or an angry parent, but had sighed in relief when he saw it was Jennifer. He stood aside to let her in.

"Do me a favour and keep quiet hun."

"What? Why?"

"I'm looking after a neko for a few days. He's asleep."

"Michael what the hell? You can't look after a neko."

"Well, tough. I am."

"You can't just take a kid in Michael!"

"I'm not taking him in! He needs somewhere to stay and I'm going to help him, that's all, Jennifer."

"And a neko? in this neighbourhood? Are you suicidal or something?"

"So I'm meant to leave a 15 year old boy without somewhere to stay? His parents threw him out, Jen."

"For a reason. He's a fucking neko. They're disgusting."

She glared at the stairs and Michael spun round, heart sinking when he saw James perched on the stairs, tail flicking through the banister as he stared at Jennifer. The poor boy looked terrified. Jennifer pushed by Michael, storming out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Michael immediately made his way to the stairs, moving to comfort James. The poor boy looked terrified. His arms scooped him up, carrying him down to the living room.

"I'm sorry about Jennifer. She can be very... Volatile sometimes."

James seemed scared, shocked. As though he had never experienced this before.

"Was that your first experience of nekophobia?"

The small boy nodded weakly, curling up on the couch as Michael set him down.

"Unfortunately there's a lot of people like that in the world. But I'll look after you until we find you somewhere to stay."

James just nodded again, not really listening. He seemed scared, tail curling around his waist.

"I promise she won't come back whilst you're still here. I won't let her in the house."

He moved forward to run a hand soothingly through the boy's hair.

"You want a drink? Something to eat?"

"I could use a drink."

The voice coming from the small boy was cracked, almost creaking as he spoke. Michael got up and headed straight to the kitchen to get a drink of water for the small boy. The experience with Jennifer had obviously scared him and he sighed, trying to remember what he had heard someone said about a neko house where unwanted kids went. Maybe sending James to somewhere like that would be a good idea. He'd be with other's like him. Sighing, he rubbed his temples before bringing the drink to the boy.

"James, I have filming tomorrow."

"Filming?"

His ears pricked as he took the drink, mumbling a thanks.

"Yes. I'm an actor. A movie star. I filming a new movie tomorrow, the first day."

"So, I'll be here alone? Oh, what have you been in?"

"I doubt you've heard of the  _X-Men_  movies. I've been in them. A film called  _Shame_. Um a recent release would be  _12 Years a Slave_."

"I've heard of  _X-Men_.. My favourite character is Angel."

Michael smiled with a soft laugh.

"Zoe is a wonderful actress. And as far as I'm aware she loves nekos. Maybe I can bring her back for you to meet."

"I'd like that."

Michael chuckled and watched the small boy.

"Would you like to watch  _X-Men_?"

James nodded and Michael got up, putting the first film in, settling on the couch next to the small boy, hand moving softly through his hair.


	7. 7

"Was that your first experience of nekophobia?"

James nodded, barely able to find the energy to, curling up into a tight ball as Michael set him down on the couch.

"Unfortunately there's a lot of people like that in the world. But I'll look after you until we find you somewhere to stay."

He just nodded, the words seeming fuzzy in his head. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, fright still gripping his body, tail curling around his waist.

"I promise she won't come back whilst you're still here. I won't let her in the house."

Michael’s hand was there, running through his hair, the elder man leaning a little closer to him. James’ eyes flickered up, catching the other male’s with a soft swallow.

"You want a drink? Something to eat?"

"I could use a drink."

His voice didn’t sound like his voice. It was creaking, cracking, as though there was something stuck in his throat. James didn’t like it. Michael got up and headed straight to the kitchen. The experience with Jennifer had thrown him off; his Father was something he had expected, but that was due to the homosexuality, not the neko aspects of his body. Why did people hate him for something he was born with? James flicked and scratched at the skin of his wrist, deep in thought. Was it because they were different? Because people couldn’t comprehend that, just because they didn’t look like them, it didn’t mean they weren’t any different? Suddenly, Michael was back and talking, cutting through his train of thought and handing him a glass of cold water.

"James, I have filming tomorrow."

"Filming?"

His ears pricked as he took the drink, mumbling thanks.

"Yes. I'm an actor. A movie star. I’m filming a new movie tomorrow, the first day."

"So, I'll be here alone? Oh, what have you been in?"

"I doubt you've heard of the  _X-Men_  movies. I've been in them. A film called  _Shame_. Um a recent release would be  _12 Years a Slave_."

"I've heard of  _X-Men_.. My favourite character is Angel."

Michael smiled with a soft laugh.

"Zoe is a wonderful actress. And as far as I'm aware she loves nekos. Maybe I can bring her back for you to meet."

"I'd like that."

James smiled at the chuckle Michael gave, shifting a little more on the couch.

"Would you like to watch  _X-Men_?"

James nodded and Michael got up, putting the first film in. He came back and settled on the couch with him, and James smiled once more at the feeling of Michael’s hand stroking through his hair.  
  
\-----  
  
The film finished and James sat there blinking, before he looked up at Michael with a slightly sleepy expression. He chuckled and moved to shift the small boy onto the couch, moving to slip _Days of Future Past_ into the DVD player. James let out a quite yawn, a soft noise escaping his throat before he settled back into Michael’s side, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve seen this one...”  
  
“ _Days of Future Past_? I shouldn’t think so; it hasn’t been officially released yet. I shouldn’t really be showing you but you seemed to enjoy the first one so much so.”  
  
Michael shrugged, arms wrapping once more around the young boy’s thin frame. He peered up through his fringe as Michael’s fingers once more began to drag through the blacky brown hair that covered his eyes. As his thumb moved to stroke up and down his ear absent-mindedly, it twitched, a soft purr echoing out of James’ throat. Michael stared down at him with a soft smile, moving his thumb a little quicker, smiling wider as the purr got louder.  
  
“How could anyone ever hate you..? You’re adorable...”  
  
A soft blush covered James’ cheeks as the purring kept going, curling up with his head nestled against Michael’s hand, curling up tightly in the too big hoodie and humming a little bit.   
  
“So what are you filming tomorrow..?”  
  
“The third _X-Men_ movie in this trilogy. _Apocalypse_.”  
  
“Do you think I’d be allowed to... Come on set?”  
  
“I’ll have to talk to the director about it but I don’t see why not... I’ll ask tomorrow, alright?”  
  
The teenager nodded and settled back down as the movie began (to him; when the Sentiels began to attack) and fully gave the film his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap sorry for the slow update and rather poor update. It's midnight atm. 
> 
> I've been working on my college stuff but I have two weeks off so I'll try and get this updated as much as I can--


End file.
